


Baby Blue V2

by kindawolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindawolf/pseuds/kindawolf
Summary: This is Version 2 of my cringe fanfic baby blue and this is all my own au where things happenGarnet Has been away for awhile and Steven gets very concerned and thinks him and pearl n amethyst should go looking but they say all is fine ,but a few hours later Ruby returns with a bit of a surprise.





	1. Where is Garnet ?

**Author's Note:**

> I terrible at spelling and grammer and writing in general but i just thought it be fun to make this any way.

Steven is sitting on the sofa waiting for Garnet to return from her mission and is growing more concerned if shes going to return or not. Steven looks over to Amethyst has she has her head in the fridge looking for something to consume but just as He was going to speak pearl emerges from her room.

 

" Oh hello Steven ,are you ok?" Pearl asked Steven half focused.

 

"Oh Yeah im fine pearl, im just worried about Garnet shes been gone for a long time?" He asks with a worried look on his face as he looks down at his feet.

 

"Oh im sure Garnets fine Steven she Goes on long missions with out us for long periods of time and she always comes back safe"Pear says not concerned what so ever.

 

"Yeah Steven she will be fine" Amethyst  speaks with a mouth filled with food"Trust us Steven okay".

 

"I guess your r...." Steven is interrupted by the opening of the door he jumps up and sees Ruby standing there looking very nervous. "Ruby" he shouts suprised at the apperence of only Ruby and no Sapphire to be seen.

 

"Ruby?????" Pearl and Amethyst say at the same time confused and surprised.

 

"We have a bit of a em.....(Nervous laugh) we have a problem" Ruby spoke with her hand behind her back looking like she struggling to hold on to something and looking very nervous.

 

"we do whats the problem are Home world gems coming to EARTH???!!" Pearl asks concerned and a bit terrified.

 

"Ruby ,wheres Sapphire?" Steven asks gently standing up and slowly walking towards Ruby.

 

"No and ....." Ruby Replies (and i leave on  a cliff hanger).


	2. SURPRISE!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal gems find out where Sapphire has gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeee so I was board this happened enjoy

"Ruby whats behind your back." Steven asks curiously "and where has sapphire gone ,is she OK ,is she..."Steven is interrupted by what sounds like a baby crying behind ruby's back. "uh"

"Well sapphire is fine shes just..."ruby speaks with a nervous laugh."ouch stop that ...stay still ...stop"ruby whispers to the things she holding behind her.

"yo Ruby are you ok ,what are holding behind y..." Amethyst is also interrupted by whimpering noises coming from behind ruby's back.

"Ruby whats going on" Pearl asks very concerned about the thing behind ruby's back.

The thing behind Ruby's back bites her finger and giggles" Ouch sapphire that hurt"Ruby says while bringing sapphire around so everyone can see her. "um well surprise sapphires a... shes a...."

"A BABY" everyone but ruby shouts in surprise at the fact that sapphires a baby considering that gems don't start off as babies in fact gems are never babies unless chosen to shape shift into one but why would sapphire shape shift into a baby ,Steven thinks that maybe its just a prank but then he really thinks about whats happening and then thinks that if sapphire was just pretending why would ruby genuinely be nervous, why would ruby and sapphire unfuse just to play a prank on everyone and why would sapphire start acting like a real human baby but then again how is sapphire a baby surly she would be able to shape shift back right? or maybe she cant maybe shes stuck like this, how is....Steven's train of thought is interrupted by pearl.

" How is this possible... what happened to you two?" Pearl asks worried and confused about the situation.

"hey if this is a prank then... wow and why"Amethyst ask jokey at first but then turns into confusion.

"no and i don't know how this happened we where just" Ruby stops and blushes a darker shade of red"eh well we where just ...well you see...I...well we ...eh"Ruby is stumbling over her words becoming really nervous while a baby sapphire starts to become really upset about whats going on and the fact that everyone is constantly staring at her is making her feel really nervous and starts crying.

"whaaaaa ehehheeeeeeeeeeeee whaaaaaaaaaa"Sapphire cries wanting everyone to stop focusing on her but her crying is just brings even more attention towards her which just makes her cry even more.

"Sapphire shhhhhh please stop crying it will be ok...right" A nervous Ruby says to a small sapphire which she is holding arm length away from her which isn't helping on how baby Sapphire is feeling at this time.

"How do we turn her back to normal?" Steven asks to the other gems hoping for a positive reply but also knowing that by the gems reactions that there may not be a way to fix this.

"I don't know this has never happened to a gem before as far as I know"Pearl tells Steven in a serious tone while pondering on how this has happened.

"Yeah I only really only know how to be unstuck from being a toilet" amethyst says trying to lighten the mood but doesn't really do much as Sapphire is still crying in distress.

"Ruby" Steven turns to look at Ruby to see if she knows anything.

Ruby with a sad expression on her face looks down at her feet and says quietly but just about loud enough for everyone to hear"No I don't know how we are going to fix this."


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal gems don't know what to do with little Sapphire, Ruby is stressing out and blaming herself for all of this, all while little Sapphire is becoming even more distresses than she already is.

"I'm so sorry Sapphire this is all my fault"Ruby says while she starts crying holding a distressed Sapphire close to her chest.

"Its ok Ruby ,im sure what ever happened wasn't your fault"Steven tells ruby sympathetically hoping to cheer her up.

"But it was ,it was my idea the we should unfuse. I should never of even thought to do that"Ruby says still crying and with Sapphire crying even more than she already was with no signs of stopping any time soon.

"why did you both unfuse any way ,I mean you both rarely ever unfuse as it is why did you choose to unfuse now" Pearl asks very confused.

"yeah and wouldn't you of saw what was going to happen"Amethyst adds just as confused as pearl is.

"Well yeah... I just....Thought"Ruby stutters not knowing what to tell everyone about why she and sapphire unfused.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Sapphire screams out quickly becoming more and more distressed ,everyone else is just becoming more confused and also distressed.

"Sapphire it will be ok i'm sure....I hope....please stop crying...I will find a way to fix this ,just please stop crying im sorry ok....i'm sorry" Ruby says while trying not to cry while also trying to calmed down sapphire which seems to just make things worse.

"whaaaaaa *Sapphire starts breathing heavily whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Sapphire eventually becomes to tired to keep on crying but she is still distressed about whats going and is slowly falling asleep as she has her crying and distress is very tiring for a being so small and fragile.

"Hey she stopped crying crying....finally"Amethyst tried to joke but felt awkward while saying it ,all she wanted to do was lighten the mood a little.

"I have a question"Steven quickly jumps back into the conversation"How will we look after Sapphire ,do we treat her like a human baby because if we do I can ask my dad for help and Connie may also be able help us too ....well that's if we do treat like that or do we treat her like an alien baby however they are treated."Steve asks curiously wanting to help out Sapphire,

"I dont know ,i mean i guess like a human baby...maybe I don't know...I guess she acts and sorta looks like one ....I guess...I don't really know"Ruby tries to explain stuttering slightly

"We could still ask my dad and maybe Connie if they could help"Steven says trying to help and make ruby feel better.

"I guess...I'm not to sure"Ruby says not to sure she wants anyone else involved. Ruby then looks down to Sapphire which she has cupped in her left arm holding on tight to her making sure that she is secure as she has finally fallen into a deep sleep.

"Pleeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase, I know they will be able t help in someone, it won't hurt to try"Steven says looking up to ruby with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine...I guess it won't hurt to try"Ruby says reluctantly trying to give a small smile to Steven which then quickly turned back into a frown.

"Ok i'll call Connie then my dad, I will be right back"Steven says quickly looking round his room for his phone, which he finds between the couch cushions next to where Amethyst has decided to sit. Steven then quickly looks in his contacts for Connie and calls her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yeeeeee enjoyed


	4. Hungary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Ruby try to figure out what's wrong with little Sapphire while they wait or Greg and Connie to be free. Pearl has gone to see if she can find anything from some old gem artifacts she has ,to see if she can find out why Sapphire is a baby and Amethyst looks around her room to see if she has anything to help.

"I have tried calling Connie but she isn't picking up and my dad said he can't really talk as he is having a busy day at the car wash"Steven tells Ruby trying not to make her even more worried and nervous than what she already is.

"Well that's just perfect, what are we meant to do now, i don't know how to look after a baby"Ruby says distressed and worried while looking down at a small sleeping Sapphire.

"Maybe we can figure it out on our own...I mean what could go wrong"Steven says confidently hoping that this will help encourage Ruby.

"I don't know Steven....I just don't want to upset sapphire"Ruby politely tells Steven.

Sapphire starts to make small noises and awakes from her short nap "uh"Sapphire says looking around at her surroundings then up to Ruby...The room was silent until sapphires stomach started rumble "uh whaaaaaa"Sapphire starts to cry again.

"oh no not again...please don't cry...pleaaaase Saph"Ruby says to Sapphire trying to calm her down when that fails she sits her down on the couch where she continues to cry.

"Whats wrong little Sapphire why you crying"Steven asks Sapphire in a babyish voice, while he bends down to sapphires eye level and tries to move Sapphire's bangs to the side but his hand is quickly hit away by an upset Sapphire"hey what was that for"Steven says a small bit annoyed but also as a joke.

"mmmmmm"Sapphire says in response yo Steven. Her stomach rumbles again making sapphire cry even more.

"oh Sapphire whats wrong"Ruby says becoming angry.

"hmmm maybe she just hungry. Are you hungry little Sapphire?"Steven asks while picking up sapphire and then sitting her back down again.Steven then goes over to the fridge and grabs a carton of milk.

"Steven gems don't need to eat"Ruby tells Steven slightly worried.

"but she's a baby and babies needs milk"Steven tells Ruby enthusiastically"although how do we give it to her? normally you give to them in a baby bottle but we don't have one, what do we do?"Steven questions out loud.


	5. hungry part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i still doing this ....idk I was board I guess ,oh and by the way I still don't know how to spell or do proper grammar ....my bad

Steven hears his phone ring, he runs over to it. "Its Connie".He tells Ruby who is currently sitting on the sofa trying and failing at comforting a crying, hungry, little Sapphire.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA*Sapphire crying*"Sapphire cries in response to Steven, reminding him that she's still hungry.

"Hey Connie" Steven says happily to Connie over the phone.

"Hey Steven, Whats up? Is something wrong?" Connie replies back slightly concerned.

"Em... well... kinda ..." Steven stutters trying to think of what to say.

*A full conversation with Connie ,Steven over the phone and a crying, hungry sapphire later*

"Connie's coming over with some of her old baby supply's in about an 30 minutes" Steven says with enthusiasm to a rather stressed out ruby and a upset, hungry Sapphire.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sapphire screams to Ruby and Steven in hope they would get the message that all she wants is food and she won't stop until she gets some.

"oh Sapphire please stop crying"Ruby tells Sapphire while trying to cradle her in her left arm. Unfortunately Ruby's attempt to calm Sapphire down fail and it just makes Sapphire cry Evan more.

*20 minutes of crying and screaming later*

"Hey Steven i'm her..." Connie walks in enthusiastically.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sapphire interrupts.

"Oh wow you weren't kidding, when you said she was a baby" Connies says while looking through her big backpack finally pulling out a baby bottle and handing it to steven who went over to the milk he had left out filling it up. "How did this happen?" Connie questions still looking through her backpack.

"We don't know"Ruby replies feeling stressed and upset about the situation. Steven hands the bottle to Ruby who then proceeds to put the nub of the bottle to Sapphires lips, she quickly starts to suckle on the nub of the bottle while trying to hold the bottle with her tiny hands."ahh shes finally stopped crying" Ruby sighs with relief.

Sapphire quickly finishes the contents of the bottle. She looks around at Ruby, Steven and Connie with curiosity while making cute little bubbly noises when suddenly Connie comes over and sticks a pacifier in her mouth in which she starts to suckle on while slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhh i got a bit bored

"So how did this happen"Connie spoke out while Ruby was cradling a sleeping baby Sapphire and while Steven sat next to her focusing on the little Sapphire.

"em... well I don't really know how this happened... I mean I didn't know this could happen to be honest" Ruby spoke with a saddened look on her face as she looks down to Sapphire.

"How did you guys unfuse int first place ,I mean you guys rarely unfuse"Steven spoke out while looking over to Ruby."Did a corrupted gem split you guys up?" Steven questioned before Ruby could answer his first question.

"Well ...em ..haha... we were not split up by a corrupted gem and before you ask no we were not fighting we where just... um..." Ruby stutters to Steven while nervously laughing.

"Then how did you guys split up then?" Connie says rejoining the conversation.

"Well we ...kinda... chose to unfuse"Ruby replies quietly.

"WHAT!" Steven and Connie shout in unison. 

"Well we just thought it be nice to be our selves with each other"Ruby says with embarrassment as her cheeks went an even darker shade of red.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHA" Amethyst breaks out laughing rolling on the floor as little did Ruby know Amethyst and pearl had heard the whole thing making ruby go the darkest shade of red possible."oooooo you to were totally making out with each other" Amethyst teased making Ruby slightly angry while trying to keep her cool as not to disturb Sapphire."oh come Ruby you can't deny it"Amethyst teased Evan more but this time she made the red gem crack.

"SHUT UP"Ruby shouts with embarrassment waking up the sleeping Sapphire from her slumber."uh Sapphire i'm sorry shhhh please don't cry please please" Ruby says to Sapphire trying to prevent her from crying. Sapphire was more angry than upset that she was rudely startled by the shouting ,small ,angry ,red gem but she wasn't upset at her for waking her up she was annoyed more at amethyst who had awoken her with her loud laughing and teasing and for causing her red squishy cushion to become upset.

"wowwa awo boo gaa waa"Sapphire replied to Ruby with baby talk while waving her arms about like they had a mind of there own.

"ehh sorry dude I was only messing I didn't mean to upset you"Amethyst apologises with a bit of a snicker from pearl who had turned back to the temple and had gone back to her room.Amethyst starts to head out the door.

"Amethyst were you going"Steven questions Amethyst before she has a chance to leave.

"I'm heading to vidlias for a bit, so if anyone needs me you know where I am"Amethyst replies as she shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhh by the way I still don't know how to English (Evan though its my first language)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yeah enjoyed if you want you can check out my tumblr wich is kindawolf where i will draw crappy drawings of this and other things and my youtube (which has nothing to do with anything and is totally not advertisement).  
> 


End file.
